Chapter 1 (Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock)
|image = Humanknock1.png |chapter = One |volume = Volume One |previous = None |next = Chapter 2 |ch-01 = Chapter 1 |ch-02 = Chapter 2 |ch-03 = Chapter 3 |ch-04 = Chapter 4 |ch-05 = Chapter 5 |ch-06 = Chapter 6 |ch-07 = Chapter 7 |ch-08 = Chapter 8 |ch-09 = Chapter 9 |ch-10 = Chapter 10 |ch-11 = Chapter 11 |ch-12 = Chapter 12 |ch-13 = Chapter 13 |ch-14 = Chapter 14 |ch-15 = Chapter 15 |ch-16 = Chapter 16 |ch-17 = Chapter 17 |ch-18 = Chapter 18 |ch-19 = Chapter 19 |ch-20 = Chapter 20 |ch-21 = Chapter 21 |ch-22 = Chapter 22 |ch-23 = Chapter 23 |ch-24 = Chapter 24 }} The 1st Ball: Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the manga adaptation of Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock. Summary The chapter opens with Mifuri Sanjusangendou in the middle of a pile of human bodies, boldly announcing his name and ideals and asking for Kishishiki Zerozaki to show himself so he can kill him. Before Mifuri can even react, Kishishiki decapitates him with his bat, and pragmatically says that killing is just a job, with no place for ideals. Next, the person who hired Mifuri appears planning to send some better assassins after him. While Kishishiki is readying himself for his job by dying his hair white, Soushiki Zerozaki calls him from the blood-splattered site of a finished job, and waxes philosophical about the nature of murderers. Annoyed, Kishishiki asks Soushiki to get to the point, and he responds by telling him to kill some people that Soushiki couldn't get to, and accompany a young Hitoshiki Zerozaki to get him some practical experience. Kishishiki accepts. Later, Hitoshiki is eating a huge parfait bought by Kishishiki, which makes the latter annoyed. Kishishiki then asks what the boy's older brother said about him, and he answers that he said Kishishiki "has something he doesn't." Next, he explains that the job consists of killing eight people located at the top of a mansion, and that Hitoshiki's role is to kill everyone else in the mansion, so the killings cannot be traced back to the Zerozaki Clan. Hitoshiki is a bit reluctant, but Kishishiki tells him that he should do anything to protect the family, and Hitoshiki agrees. Kishishiki goes in first, after telling his partner with a laugh that he doesn't want to be caught up in his "indiscriminate carpet bombing", so he should wait for 5 minutes outside. While in the elevator, Kishishiki thinks to himself that he doesn't understand Soushiki at all, and after exiting he immediately gets shot at by two men in black suits, but avoids getting hurt and easily defeats them. Then, he enters the meeting room, and brutally murders the eight targets while pondering that killers don't need to think of any reasons. After his job is done, Hitoshiki also arrives, and the two wonder why the targets remained in the building if they knew the Zerozaki were after him. Then, one of the targets that hasn't yet died remarks that "they've been had." Hitoshiki wants to start questioning him, but Kishishiki kicks him out of the way of a bullet, who hits the man instead, finally killing him. The two Zerozakis hide behind a wall, away from the sniper's sight. Hitoshiki tells Kishishiki that he has heard guns don't have any effect against the Zerozaki, but Kishishiki shoots back that rifles don't count. The sniper is revealed to be a young Shiogi Hagihara. Hiding from Shiogi's sight, Kishishiki Zerozaki thinks to himself that "today has been absolute shit". Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #'Mifuri Sanjusangendou' #'Kishishiki Zerozaki' #'Soushiki Zerozaki' #'Hitoshiki Zerozaki' #'Shiogi Hagihara' Category:Chapters